vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Superman (Post-Flashpoint)/@comment-26132686-20150721164259/@comment-26333664-20150722025004
"I am starting to take the fact, that you are always saying that my words would imply that I know I am wrong and just discuss because I am want to be right, as an insult." Not an insult, just calling you out on the fact that you are confident enough to say that we should throw out dozens of calcs from experts who know better than us right here, but are most certainly not confident enough to take it up with the people who did most of those calcs that are accepted even on here. Why? Because your rational side realizes that they are legitimate but you can't back down now. "Just to inform you of that. I don´t wish to continue this line of discussion since it will certainly just lead to us insulting each other. Thank you for understanding that in advance." Very well "As said I will skip over the subject of hax and proper physics for now, because we have disagreement there that won´t be solved." Alright "If you ask wether or not I have read the comic, than no I didn´t, but it is normal that one is involved with fictions one doesn´t know anything about, simply by being active on this site. If there is something relevant to the scene I don´t know about then tell me, but in general I am not wrong just because I didn´t read the comic." I never debate fictions that I know nothing about because, you know, it leads to obvious problems like these and sounding arrogant about something that you have never read to somebody who actually has is the ultimate way to sound like you are just in it to downplay or something :/ "I did link this link at the beginning of the discussion. To quote from it: "Another way to look at it is; gravity is generated by both matter and energy, so converting a black hole’s matter into energy wouldn’t change much. You still have the same amount of matter/energy, and thus the same amount of gravity."" And oh look, he even admits that it would involve converting the black hole's mass into energy. Have I just stepped into a bizarro land where you are arguing for my side? "So for short simply turning a black hole into energy isn´t a way to destroy a black hole." I love how you say this, yet are so keen on that dude's blog where he has this exchange Asker: "What about evaporation? If a black hole evaporates via Hawking radiation, wouldn’t you consider it to be destroyed?" The Physicist: "Totally!" "Hawking radiation is not much different to the negative energy aproach by the way. It also only is able to "evaporate" a black hole, because it sends negative energy in it. In other words there is no other way for superman to close the black hole except hax or negative energy. To say again negative energy; either through probability manipulation or directly generating it. Propability manipulation would fall under the terms of hax again in my book." Prove he did it via negative energy, the default presumption is a mass-energy conversion due to, you know, occam's razor. "Which timeframe out of which perspective?" From the perspective of the earth, it closed in a few seconds at most. Superman spent time where the black hole led him and was shot out to the edge of the universe shortly afterwards, visibly not infinite years or whatever you are trying to claim. Did not even have a full beard until he got back to earth iirc